


Depth of my Problems, The

by GinnyK



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e03 College Kids, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyK/pseuds/GinnyK
Summary: Post-epCollege Kids





	Depth of my Problems, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Depth of my Problems**

**by: Ginny**

**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** General/Post-Ep  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** The usual, not mine etc.  
**Summary:** Post-ep _College Kids_.  
**Feedback:** Feedback is appreciated.  


TO:noahswife@aol.com  
FROM:jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
SUBJECT: 

Dear Mom, 

First of all, yes I do know it's 3 in the morning and I should be sleeping. But my internal clock is off. Probably the fault of some time zone problem from yesterday. Or more likely the few hours sleep I got after talking to you this morning threw it off. Yes, I did indeed go back to sleep after we talked. And after I thought up a plan to make college tuition easier to handle. 

Stop laughing; it's much better than my secret plan to fight inflation! 

Second of all, sorry for waking you this morning. As you could tell I was a little wired despite being exhausted. So I did sleep. But I still went to work not looking much better than I did when I got home. But hey, at least I smelled a lot better. I think I drained the hot water heater this morning trying to wash away the grime of 20 hours of planes, trains and automobiles. 

Donna on the other hand looked like she'd slept for 12 hours and went to the beauty parlor. Is that what they even call it anymore? I wouldn't know, I usually just go to the barber around the corner when my hair gets too long and Donna starts messing with my curls just to annoy me. Anyway. 

Today was another one of those endless days. We just got in from Boston about half an hour ago. I took a quick shower and made some tea, green with orange and passion fruit or something like that. Donna brought it over one day last week when I had come home early cause I didn't feel well. Don't worry, I'm fine. It was just one of those, everything hurt, my back was stiff and I wanted someone to take care of me days. Yeah, Donna took care of me. She's good at that. 

But anyway. We were at the House of Blues in Cambridge tonight. I had a nice time actually. Well, for the most part at least. Had an interesting conversation with Donna about college football and how teams don't need one hundred players, most of who are on scholarships. She gave some rather freaky, but true statistics. The stats she knew were freaky enough but I think she was also a little drunk. Which was kind of funny. And yes, I was looking out for my sensitive system. Only had two beers. But back to Donna. We were talking and I glanced out at the dance floor and I saw Amy out there. I had no idea she was going to be there. 

That got me to thinking. I'm not even sure where we stand. Are we together, are we apart? I know the facts, neither one of us pulled the trigger and ended the relationship, yet we haven't seen each other in a while, we haven't talked either. 

But as usual with Amy there is more to the picture. She's been consulting with Stackhouse, the filibuster guy for a while now. Can't say I'm exactly thrilled but it was no big deal, he was supposed to endorse the President. Well, now apparently he's not going to endorse the President, he wants to run against him. And he wants to participate in the debates. Guess who's doing debate prep for him....yeah, Amy. 

Now what? Her consulting for Stackhouse was bad enough but I'm not sure I can handle her prepping him for the debates. As much as it pains me to admit, Amy's very good at what she does. She doesn't do anything halfway; it's all or nothing with her, except apparently when it comes to us. I don't know what to do. 

I know I'm rambling but want do you want from me, it's the middle of the night. 

When I look back over the past 12 hours it's pretty interesting that the most enjoyable moment wasn't seeing my girlfriend for the first time in weeks, it was talking to my slightly drunk assistant about the depth chart at the University of Colorado. I mean, how many woman even know what that means. Let's be realistic she probably didn't know what it meant. But she looked it up so she could talk to me about it. She went out of her way to be able to discuss it with me. She cares about what I care about. Someone else...not so much. 

So tell me, why am I with Amy and not Donna? On second thought, don't answer that question, just be happy that I'm asking myself that question. 

OK, now it's 3:30 and my head is starting to pound. I have to be up in a few hours so I will end this. 

I'll call you later after I have managed to come up with some answers. Or at the very least have had a few hours sleep. 

Love,  
Joshua 


End file.
